User blog:IamLucifer69/PE Keep Proposal - Vladimir Makarov
Hi. This is my first blog post so forgive me if it is confusing or if it is messy. And just to clarify, this is not my first PE proposal. The article about the Call of Duty villain Vladimir Makarov is already categorized as Pure Evil. However, he is not an approved evil article. I am here to justify as to why Makarov should stay under this category due to the lack of a PE proposal. Who is Makarov? Vladimir Makarov is an utterly ruthless Ultranationalist leader and the main villain of the entire original Call of Duty: Modern Warfare series. He started out as the secondary villain of MW2 and became the main villain of MW3. He is also a minor villain in CoD4 and the titular unseen main villain of the short film Find Makarov: Operation Kingfish. He is also the arch-nemesis of Captain John Price, the entire sub-series's main protagonist. What has he done? Makarov was responsible for countless atrocities before and during the events of the games. During his early time in the military, he led countless "cleansing" raids which resulted in his forced resignation. He was responsible for the iconic nuclear bomb detonation in the CoD4 level Shock and Awe that killed 30,000 U.S. marines. In the infamous MW2 level No Russian, he led a massacre on Zakhaev International Airport and frame undercover CIA operative Joseph Allen for the attack, thus resulting in the ignition of World War 3. This war caused that deaths of thousands of Americans and later Europeans. In MW3, he hijacked the Russian president's plane and kidnapped him while killing his security staff. He later had his men kidnap and begin torturing the president's daughter to coerce him into giving up the nuclear launch codes so he could use them to nuke all of Europe. During this time, he had his associates launch a series of chemical attacks across Europe so Russian forces could invade. He also ambushed Soap and Yuri during their attempt to assassinate him, thus resulting in Soap's death. During the end of the last level Dust to Dust, he brutally executed his former best friend Yuri, who attempted to kill him. Makarov was also responsible for other atrocities off-screen, which include human trafficking, other nuclear attacks, drug dealing, mass murder, weapons dealing, multiple assassinations, numerous genocides, attempted murder, bank robberies, treason and money laundering. What motivates him? Makarov is driven a desire to restore the glory of Russia during its time under the Soviet flag. He hypocritically believed that the Western Civilization would justify their own means of killing people on foreign soil. He believed that anyone, Russian or not, who didn't share his beliefs would be marked as an enemy. He was more than willing to kill his own people just to fuel his own agenda, which was proven on a notable occasion where he cruelly attempted to kill Yuri after learning of his betrayal and attempt to prevent the airport massacre. Makarov also viewed the West as the reason for Russia's so-called ruination of their culture, economies and honor, even though he showed that he never even displayed the latter. Redeeming Qualities? He has absolutely none. Makarov is known for his lack of empathy, ruthlessness, psychopathy, sadism and ambition that even Imran Zakhaev grew slightly fearful of. Throughout his appearances on both games, he never showed any traits of feeling love, sympathy or honor for anyone, or possibly anything other than himself and his own goals. He even taunted Price for the death of Soap and his inability to prevent it from happening. Final Verdict I think that Vladimir Makarov should be kept under this category. What do you think? Category:Blog posts Category:Pure Evil Proposals Category:Finished Proposals